Happy Bday TFX!
by KeepersOfTheNaughtySparkle
Summary: A reposting of Trin's 2010 bday fic that accidentally got deleted. Rated M for LeMon.


**rin - you are our bestie woman. We can't say how much we love you, truly. This past year has been absolutely wonderful and we are glad you are a part of our lives. Thank you for being there for us.**

"GOD DAMN IT!…I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT MY HEART…LIKE IT'S SOMETHING YOU COULD BREAK…_"_

_Mother of fuck, as much as I love that song, I could do without the 5am wake-up call…_

I grudgingly roll myself out of bed, nudging my sleeping hubby with my elbow on my way up. He grunts and rolls back over, snuggling into the pillow and muttering something about a blow job, and 'please baby, five more minutes'.

_Figures. Lucky bastard gets to sleep in and have naughty dreams while I have to go be "responsible", taking care of the little man and going to work at the ass crack of dawn._

My shower does little to wake me up, and by the time I'm dressed, ready, and have the little guy packed into the car, I'm in a bad mood.

I'd been up late the night before trying out new recipes—since it always makes me happy to send goodies to my friends who are baking-tarded—and so I'd whipped up a huge batch of Nutella brownies, and chocolate peanut-butter fudge.

After dropping the boy off almost an hour out of the way, I surprisingly have enough time to run my treats by the local coffee shop where my two besties work. They're always happy to sample my wares and give me an honest opinion. They were all too excited after I'd called them to tell them I'd be bringing by sweets for them this morning.

I enter the coffee shop to a round of hello's reminiscent of Cheers, and Rose and Alice at the counter waiting for me. They don't notice my scowl, and instead go right for the goods.

"What do you have for us hooch? We need the chocolate. Give it," Alice says, a little too anxiously for the early hour.

"Jesus Christ, let her take the plastic off first, lunatic!" Rose scolds, smacking Alice away from the tray in my hands.

I can't help but laugh. They're insane, but they always make me laugh, except when they're the ones laughing at me when I've been high on pain killers and fall asleep on the phone. _I know I'll never live that down._

"Oh my baby Jeebus. This is so good," Rose oohs and aahs over the fudge. "You are my favorite masterbaker."

Alice grabs a brownie and commences making similar noises. "Why the happy fuck are you wasting away in that dreary office instead of making yummy shit all day long? People would no doubt buy this tasty goodness," the little pixie exclaims, while wiping crumbs off her shirt.

They just finish off their treats when the most beautiful man I've ever seen walks out from the back of the café, and strolls up behind the girls.

_Fuck, he's pretty. Look at that face!_

I'm a married woman, yes, but I still have eyes and a sex-drive, and fuck-me-running if this man doesn't get the juices rightly flowing. Tall, lean, argyle-sweater and button-fly jeans, and the cherry-on-top are his thick framed glasses. I think he looks too young to be a boss of any kind, but when he speaks I reconsider that observation.

In a very in-charge sounding voice he says, "Ladies, I know I said I wasn't gonna be a hard-ass, but I'd appreciate it if snacks were consumed while on your break."

_Did he just say hard-ass? Way to get me thinking about your back end, gorgeous._

My friends suddenly look worried, being scolded by him, and I find myself wondering who he is. As far as I know, the owner is a fat old man, and the manager is a butch middle-aged woman. This fine male specimen isn't any of those things. He's…well…_fine._

"I'm just kidding ladies," he assures them. "What I really mean is no snacks unless you're willing to share. May I?" he asks, snagging a square of fudge from the tray on the counter, and bringing it to his lips. It's virtually impossible to not notice his long, elegant fingers as they bring the chocolate to his mouth.

_What I wouldn't give to have five minutes with those hands! It doesn't even have to be both. Just give me ONE._

I watch with pure awe as he chews, and his face contorts into one of pure pleasure. It makes me wonder if his O-face is anything near as glorious. Then I'm immediately saddened, thinking I'll never be able to find out.

As he chews, Rose looks at me and mouths _"New owner", _and points discreetly in his direction. I nod my understanding, and stand a little straighter.

With satisfaction, I watch his adam's apple bob, and a brilliant smile break out on his face.

"How much?" he asks.

I'm confused. "How much what?" I ask, wanting to clarify.

"How much are you charging for these little pieces of heaven?"

_I'll show you a piece of heaven if you ask nice…or maybe even if you don't…FUCK…shut up, traitorous h00ry pink bits! you are MARRIED…_

"Um…I'm not sure. I've never actually sold them. It's mostly just for fun, for my friends and stuff," I answer nervously.

"Let me tell you what, I'm just newly taking over this place, and I'd like to get some new items in here, so can I place an order with you for a small amount, and then if they sell well we can discuss it again, and renegotiate?"

_I will do anything you want, as long as it means I get to see you again…wait, GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER, PERV…_

"Um, I…uh….."

Rose and Alice, knowing my tendency to get awkwardly tongue-tied in the presence of pretty-boys, jump to my rescue.

"She will make whatever you want. Just tell her the quantities, and she'll get it done. She always delivers, and the wares are always top-notch. This lady knows her sweets," Rose answers for me.

I wink at her, and finally find my voice.

"Yeah, anything you'd like, I can probably do," I say, in a tone far more sultry and seductive than anything I'd probably ever said in my life.

The girl's mouths both drop open, and I instantly realize how I sounded, using such a sexy voice when coupled with my slip-of-the-tongue. My cheeks burn like fire. I have never been so forward with a man, no matter how badly I have wanted to mean the words in a literal sense.

"Um, I mean, I can make…uh…whatever it is you'd like me to bake…yeah. I'm very accommodating. I mean, I can give you what you need…shit…_sorry!_"

He laughs, and it's like a soothing salve on my suddenly jangled nerves.

"I promise, I'm usually much more eloquent, and I don't ordinarily curse in front of prospective customers," I apologize.

He leans towards me and lowers his voice just slightly, before speaking into my ear. "That's okay. I don't usually curse in front of potential suppliers, but your fudge is fucking awesome."

My morning went from shit to amazing, just like that.

I turn an impossibly darker shade of red and hand my business card to him. He promises to call as soon as possible with the necessary information to order my goodies, and quickly retreats into the back of the café.

The girls give me air high-fives, and are all smiles. As much as I want to stay and chat, my eyes catch the clock, and I realize I am about to be late for the weekly sales meeting. I hurry out the door, thinking nothing could possibly ruin my day.

I couldn't be more wrong.

/ V \\

_This day just keeps getting better, and better._

If my boss wasn't standing behind me right now, I swear I'd literally pound my head against the desk. I work in an office with a bunch of useless technologically impaired freaks. I have so much shit to do and not enough time to do it because my co-workers can't run a simple anti-virus program. It's a wonder he can even turn the damn thing on, let alone—

_Oh my God...oh my God...oh my God! That is foul! Fuck...close, close, close...Oh, fuck! Why won't this fucking window close! Click, click...CLOSE DAMN IT!_

I know I shouldn't be the one who's mortified, but there is no other way to describe how I feel after discovering a stash of nasty porn on my boss's computer, while he's standing right behind me, looking over my shoulder. He's officially a fucking perverted freak. Any respect I may have had for him previously is gone.

_Right click and save, Asshole! Everybody knows you save that shit to Photobucket and not your fucking hard drive! At least that's where mine is...  
_  
This is so not cool. I know my face is beet fucking red, and I don't even dare to peek at his. It might not have been so bad if it was quality porn, but it wasn't even halfway decent—just an obscene cum shot with some skanky whore pretending she likes multiple dicks in her face. If I had more balls I'd introduce him to WeHeartIt...

"So, I think I'm done here." I push my glasses more securely up the bridge of my nose and swivel my chair around so I can make as quick an exit as possible and pretend that didn't just happen. "You should be all set. Just let the program run its course, and call me when it's done."

I don't even wait for him to answer; I can't get out of there fast enough. I head back over to my office and pick up my flash drive so I can at least get my next fanfic chapter ready for my betas while I work on other people's computers for the rest of the day. I'm just glad that I remembered to bring it since IT still has my hard drive down at their office. I still can't believe they lost all my files again; there is no way I can get all those yearend reports redone in the next week.

The afternoon passes slowly as I work on another computer, and I'm so zoned out on the lemon I'm currently writing, _at least the pretty from the coffee shop was good for something_, that I don't hear someone enter the office.

"Hey, listen, can you do a favor for me?" I jump at the sound of Lauren's nasal voice, and then turn to see her lounging casually in the doorway.

"Depends. I'm kind of bogged down at the moment. I've got a couple of more reports to print out and then I have to make the afternoon deposit." I click out of my current window and try to pretend like I was actually working.

"Actually, I need a favor for this evening. I'm supposed to meet a client tonight to drop off an extra set of keys and some docs I need him to initial. Can you meet with him for me? It shouldn't take more than a couple of minutes."

"I really can't. You know how I told you about the pipes bursting at my daycare? Well, I'm left with no choice but to go pick up the boy at their other center and it's like 45 minutes away."

"Please? There's nobody else…"

I look at my watch, not that I need to - I know this is going to fuck up my whole evening. "Sure, just give me the address. I'll just have the hubs pick him up."

She hands me a packet of papers with a post-it stuck to the top corner listing the address. My eyes bug a little and I whistle lowly, "Wow. That's some house. I didn't realize we'd finished closing on that property yet."

"Yeah, just closed this morning."

_You'd think as Office Manager, I should be kept in the loop when we sell a multi-million dollar home..._

An hour later I gather up my stuff and head back to my office. If I leave right away I can still get home in time to make some dinner and relax.

It doesn't take me long to drive over to the address Lauren gave me. The house is very high-end and I actually can't wait to see it. _Maybe the new owner will give me a quick tour._

I turn into the long drive and take it slow as I pull up to the massive house. There is a light on at the front porch as well as a few interior lights shining through the bare windows. I make my way up the stairs to the antique door and ring the bell. I hear a muffled yell and then footsteps sounding off the hardwood floors as the owner approaches the door. The last person I expect to see when the door opens is the pretty from the coffee shop, only he's replaced his argyle with a flannel and covered his wild sex hair with a baseball cap.

I blush and duck my head down, remembering our earlier encounter.

"Well, hello. What are you doing here?"

I finally lift my eyes to meet his gaze and hold up the extra set of keys Lauren had asked me to drop off. "Strangely enough, I happen to work for your real estate company. Lauren couldn't make it and asked if I would drop these off to the new owner on my way home."

"Well isn't that a wonderful coincidence?" I could feel him eyeing me up and down. "I was wondering when I might get to see you again."

I struggled to find my composure with him eyeing me like a juicy steak. "Um…she also asked me to have you initial a couple of things she missed earlier at the closing."

"Okay. Would you like to come in while I look it over?"

"As a matter of fact I _would_ like that. I was hoping I'd get a chance to look around. This house is amazing."

"Well, let's start with the kitchen. It's just through here, follow me."

I followed him out of the foyer and through the living room, trying _desperately _to keep my eyes off his superb ass. It was calling to me like a beacon, as if it was saying "_Look at me…I am firm and want to be grabbed…"_

_Oh lord, you've lost your damn mind…_

"It kind of echoes in here without any furniture, so don't mind the empty space. Unfortunately, I have to stay at a hotel, because none of my stuff arrives until Monday. I have a cleaning crew coming in tomorrow to clean the place from top to bottom, and I was going to go shopping tomorrow for new furnishings…"

"It's okay, I see this a lot." I tease him.

He blushed and looked up at me with laughter on his lips, "Yeah, I suppose you do…"

I looked around his spacious kitchen while he read through Lauren's paperwork. It was definitely a dream kitchen right out of HGTV, with all marble countertops, high-end stainless appliances, and solid cherry cabinetry.

I walk over to the adjacent dining area and look out the French doors. They open up onto an expansive deck with a view of the river. It's a quiet, tranquil setting.

"Wow, this is really beautiful."

"It is, but it's definitely not the most beautiful thing here."

I nodded, thinking for a moment that he was talking about the rest of the house, but when our eyes meet, I see pure desire in his, and it dawns on me that he hasn't been talking about the house. My cheeks flame, and I avert my gaze.

"Did you need clarification on any of the paperwork?"

He tosses his pen down onto the stack of papers on the island and steps back putting his hands into his jeans pockets. "Nope. I think I'm all finished here. Would you like that tour now?"

"Absolutely. Lead the way," I say, mostly because I'm hoping he'll stay in front of me, and give me an ideal view of his goods.

He leads me back into the living room, pointing out all the amazing details, like the dark hardwood floor throughout, the crown molding, the slate façade fireplace, and the intricate wrought iron banister of the staircase.

"Would you like to see the upper floor? The master bedroom and bathroom are spectacular."

The way his eyes darken at the mention of his bedroom makes my whole body warm. He's eyeing me like prey, and I'm starting to think maybe I'll let myself get captured.

As we climb the massive staircase, he turns slightly, looking at me briefly. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"What's funny?" I ask.

"Nothing, really. Just…nevermind."

"No, please. Tell me. You've piqued my curiosity. What are you laughing about?"

When we reach the door to the master suite, he stops and looks in my eyes.

"I…I was just thinking how strangely today started-with my meeting you at the shop and everything—and here we are at the end of the day, with you in my bedroom. It's just been an unusual day is all."

"Good unusual, or bad unusual?"

He leans in close to my ear, like he had earlier in the shop, and my body breaks out in goosebumps.

"Good…I'd say very _very _good."

I gape at him, wanting nothing more in that instant than to grab him and shove him against the wall, but I hesitate. I could be totally misreading the signals, and I could potentially make quite an idiot of myself.

I clear my throat and straighten my posture. "Did you want to show me your bedroom? I mean…the master suite?"

"I would love nothing more than to have you in my bedroom," he replies.

A chill runs up my spine, and I brush past him and into the room, wanting to put a little bit of physical distance between us, before I attack him like a jungle cat.

He follows me in, and listens as I voice my appreciation of the expansive suite, and adjoining spa-style bathroom. The clacking of my heels echoes in the empty space, as I stroll to the large bay window overlooking the river in back.

"Wow, nice touch," I say, as I run my hand over the upholstered bench seat.

I am immediately aware of a warm body radiating heat just inches behind me. I can feel his hot breath on my neck, and I lean my head back involuntarily.

"I just want you to know that I'm not usually so forward with women, but something about you has struck me, and I seem unable to stay away."

I whip around, locking my eyes with his, panicking for just a moment, because I think I want this just as much as he does, and it scares the shit out of me.

I try to walk past him, if only to catch my breath for a second, but I only make it as far as the hallway. His large hand reaches out and grasps my smaller one, stopping me in my tracks.

I slowly draw my eyes from the floor and lock on his. The desire in them is staggering.

"I'm married," I rasp.

"So?"

We look at each other for a moment and then we simultaneously launch ourselves at each other, coming together in a flurry of lips and hands.

His breath is sweet, like candy, and his lips are soft, molding against my own. I have to see if he tastes just as good, so I part my mouth and lick his lips slowly until he parts them allowing me access to his hot tongue. "Fuck, you taste like chocolate."

"It's your fudge," he pants, and grinds his more than adequate arousal into me. "I conned the girls into giving me the rest of your delectable treats for a small price."

He pushes me up against the wall and our tongues continue to tangle, writhing in a heated exchange. His hands, with those beautiful long fingers, glide over every curve of my body, stoking my desire into an inferno. He moves his kisses along my jaw, sucking and nipping until he reaches the hollow behind my ear. My breath is coming in pants, every one in synch with each touch of his lips.

I run my hands over his chest, his t-shirt doing little to disguise his perfectly sculpted muscles – not too much definition, just the perfect amount to be firm under the pads of my fingers. I let my fingers wander down his torso to where the edge of his shirt rests on the top of his jeans, and slowly work them underneath until I feel the warmth of his skin. I caress the soft expanse of skin, losing myself for a moment in the contrast of the softness of his skin and the downy feel of his happy trail. Curiosity takes over and I move one of my hands lower, pressing towards his very evident erection. I trace him through the heavy material of his jeans luxuriating in the feel of the stiff heat against my hand and can't help the onslaught of my next thoughts.

_If his mouth tastes like sweets, I wonder what the rest of him tastes like…_

I reach one of my hands back up to grip his hair, knocking his cap off of his head in the process, while the other starts to work on his belt. I thrust my tongue back into his mouth for a brief kiss before sinking to my knees. I look up at him from my position on the floor and see his chest heaving for breath. He places one palm against the wall and I meet his eyes with a smirk as I release him from the confines of his pants. _Fellatio is an art, and I am it's master…Poor boy doesn't know what's going to hit him…_

I pump him a few times in my palm, loving the feel of his silky cock in my hand, and bring him to my mouth never taking my eyes from his. I brush the tip with my lips, once, twice, before slipping my tongue between them for a taste. _Sweet and salty, my favorite._ I circle the head, swirling my tongue before fully enveloping him in my mouth. I take him in, all the way and then work my way back up with gentle suction. I continue with a pattern of thrust and withdraw, gently squeezing the base of his cock with my other hand and counting each time I fully encase him in my mouth.

_One…_

_Two…_ he moans my name and inhales sharply.

_Three…_

_Four…_

_Five…_He weaves his fingers into the back of my hair, gripping tightly.

_Six…_

_Seven…_

_Eight…_His hips meet my mouth thrust for thrust.

_Nine…_

_Ten…_I move one of my hands to his hips to steady his movements. I can feel him getting harder, his muscles tensing under my finger tips.

Eleven…

Twelve… He mutters an 'oh, fuck' and his mouth opens, heaving each breath.

Thirteen… "Ah…Ah…Uhhhh.." He takes his finger from my hair and slams his hand against the wall as he comes.

I take one more draw up his length, and lick the last of his cum when I reach the tip. I stand back up resuming my place against the wall and he leans in capturing my mouth in a searing kiss. _Mmmm…Chocolate and sex._

"Your turn," he murmurs against my mouth. Our movements become frenzied as I frantically rip at his shirt, pushing it from his shoulders, and go for the hem of his t-shirt.

He starts backing up towards the door of his bedroom. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" I nip at his lips, pulling his bottom one between my own.

"No bed." He bites my earlobe and then sucks it between his teeth. "I haven't moved anything in yet, I don't even have any blankets for the floor."

"Fuck it." I shove him through the door and onto the floor of his room. "There's nothing like a good romp, on a nice…Hard. Wood. Floor." Grabbing the legs of his jeans I punctuate each word with a yank to his pants.

"Are you sure? We can-"

"'Shut up."

He nods and looks at me with wide eyes as I rip my coat off, flinging it across the room. His eyes ogle me shamelessly, and his tongue licks his lips in anticipation as I divest myself of my clothing down to my undergarments. I walk up to him and straddle his legs as I remove my bra, one of the last barriers between his eyes and my body. As my ample breasts spill forth, his mouth falls open and I suddenly feel self-conscious.

"I know. They're a tad on the large size. I've been planning to have a reduction-"

"No. Absolutely not." He shakes his head and reaches up from where he's still seated on the floor and caresses my nipples with his fingers. "They're perfect just as they are."

Long fingers glide over my generous chest, cupping and squeezing, sending sensations coursing through my body and I can't help but imagine what else they can do. His hands move lower stroking their way down to my hips. He grips me and possessively pulls me forward, my aching center directly in line with his mouth. _Thank God I'm so fucking short!_

"I've been thinking about this since tasting your brownies this morning." He looks up at me with pleading eyes. "May I?"

I nod my head and watch as he focuses on the apex between my thighs, he licks his lips and leans forward grazing his nose along upper hem of my panties. My body starts to quiver with anticipation and I continue to gaze down at him glorying in the look of pure pleasure on his face. His hot breath hits me in just the right spot causing me to moan in sheer bliss, and he nuzzles further into me using his tongue to probe through the lace covering my sweet spot. The sensation of the fabric rubbing against my clit causes a rush of heat and moisture between my legs and I hear him moan my name. The vibrations of his voice send another wave of desire over me and I reach out to grip his hair with both hands.

"Mmmm…you smell exquisite." His hands grip the sides of my panties and draw them down my legs; his face never leaves my pussy, and I lean my head back and take a deep breath preparing myself as best I can for the sensations I know will take over me.

The first tentative touch of his hot wet tongue against my bare skin sends me reeling, and a gasp of pure pleasure escapes my lips, to which he answers with a long deep stroke with the flat of his tongue. I grip his hair tighter and he delves deeper, plunging and retreating in a steady rhythm. My legs start to shake with the tension building inside me and he slows his movements to gently part my thighs to allow room for his glorious fingers to work the magic I had imagined they could perform.

One long finger traces in between my legs, touching every last bit of skin exposed to his gaze before sinking deep inside in a single thrust. I lean into his touch and he withdraws adding a second finger on the next plunge. His movements quicken, and as he curls his fingers along my inner wall he starts to pluck my clit with his lips and alternately applying pressure with his tongue.

My orgasm overtakes me with a force I've never experienced before, leaving me completely weak. The only thing keeping me on my feet is the grip he has on my thighs as he laps up the remaining moisture between my legs.

He places one last kiss on my pussy before slowly lowering me down and directly onto his erection. I gasp as he slowly pushes his way inside, only filling me completely when I am fully seated on his lap. I rest my forehead on his shoulder allowing my body to adjust to his thickness and length.

"Mmmm…are you okay?" He asks while kissing my ear.

"More than…" I whisper back, still unable to gain control of my breath.

Although our frenzy has cooled, our desire has not. I lean slightly away from him, twining my fingers into the hair at the base of his neck, and look into his face as I start to move. Using my knees as leverage, I push up and down on his straining cock.

He holds me close; wrapping his arms around my body and taking my mouth in a searing kiss. Our lips mesh languorously, parting and sucking and nipping. As I pick up the pace, he trails kisses across my jaw and down my neck, settling at the tops of my breasts. He pushes me away from his chest giving himself room to lap at my peaks. My nipples harden into tight buds under his lavish attention, the sensations he creates course through my body.

"Your breasts are magnificent," he breathes. "I don't think I could ever get enough of them."

I groan and quicken our pace; his words spurring my desire. I let my body rise and fall more forcefully, feeling the familiar sensations signaling my imminent release. I tug his hair bringing his mouth back to mine and assault his lips with my own. He moves his hands down to my ass, gripping me tightly and aiding the force of my movements with the strength of his arms, meeting me thrust for thrust, and my body explodes in a wave of heat.

"Ah..fuck…" he rasps in my ear gripping my body tightly to him as his my orgasm triggers his own.

Our movements slow until we finally stop, cradling each other in our arms. My head falls to his shoulder and I breathe him in, all sex and sweat. It's a sent I will never forget as long as I live._ If only…_but I shake my head. There is no use thinking of the 'ifs', and so instead I savor the moment while it lasts.

I finally pull back and see that his eyes are still glassy when they meet mine. I chuckle knowing I've never had quite the same effect on a man. He smiles crookedly, and joins my soft laughter with his own. I touch my forehead to his and use my knees to lift myself off of the floor and my one-time lover.

I groan at the soreness in my lower limbs, and he chuckles again until he lifts himself of the floor and moans with his own discomfort. We both search around for our clothing, quickly dressing in comfortable silence. I pick up my jacket and notice my cell on the floor a few steps away.

"Well, fuck." I picked up my iPhone from where it had slid across the floor.

"What's wrong?"

"The glass is cracked on my iPhone."

"Fuck, did I do that?" He runs his fingers through his hair and scratches his head. "I can get it fixed if you want..."

"No, don't worry about it. I think I dropped it when I flung my coat over there." I gesture to the window seat and slip the broken phone into my coat pocket. "It sucks, but it's seen worse. At least this time I don't have to explain to the Apple Genius how it got peed on."

He looks at me and arches a perfect brow.

"Don't ask, don't tell." I smile at him. I pick up my coat and shrug my arms into the sleeves. "I guess I should get going…"

"Oh." He looks down at the floor, his brows furrowed like he has something to say.

"So…well, I guess-"

"I haven't eaten yet today!"

"Okay."

"Shit." He takes his baseball hat off and fiddles with his hair. "I mean…what I meant to say…um, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

I laugh a little; he's so adorkable when he's shy like that.

"'Cause it's okay if you don't…um, I can just get room service back at the hotel I'm staying at. I just thought…" He grips his hair in his fist and screws his face up in a frown. "Oh bloody, hell, I just really don't want to end this yet."

I smile and walk back over to him. He stares at me intently as I take his hat from his hands and place it back on his head carefully tucking in the loose ends of his hair under the edges and behind his ear. "I like you, and this has been great, but I am married…and as much as I'd love a repeat performance, it just can't happen. I'm sorry."

"I understand…" He looks away sadly for a moment before plastering that panty-burning crooked smile that attracted me to him in the first place. "I guess I'll have to settle for a baked goods only relationship. I think I can handle that."


End file.
